Taste of the Nape
by Faron Dellis
Summary: Faron Dellis, a loyal friend of Eren's sister, Aschen, decides he wants revenge. Having a secret of his own and holding a fiery hatred against Annie Leonhart, Faron breaks the girl free of her crystal cage after two years of her hiding. But will he be successful in destroying the female Titan? Or will he end up dead like all of the others? -Rated M cuz might be rape dunno.-
1. Is it Your Time or Mine?

Faron drew his blade with narrowed emerald eyes. The crystalized form before him wouldn't know what hit it. Placing the pointed end of his sword against the top of the shell, Faron thought he could already taste the sweetness of the female Titan's blood. He ran his pointed tongue over hand-sharpened teeth; yes.

Yes, he was going to kill Annie.

Swiftly, Faron drew his hand downwards, cleanly slicing open the shield that was created two years ago. He basked in the glory of Annie's glowing skin, which he would soon be crushing between blade-like fangs. Faron anxiously ripped Annie free of the crystal, tossing her limp form into his carriage and hopping onto his trusted stallion. He carefully placed a cloak of bronze over her body to hide any suspicions.

With a kick to the side, the horse was off, galloping wildly in the outskirts of the wall. Faron ordered the Garrison troops to open the front gate, and, him being ranked highly in the Scouting Legion, they immediately allowed him to pass. The horse slowed to a steady trot as it neared the Forest of Giant Trees.

Faron tilted his head up and smelt the fresh pine air, knowing it would soon be tainted with blood. "Annie," he murmured to the quiet body behind him. "Annie. Wake up. It is your time." The scout turned and gazed at the sleeping beauty. He'd once held a childish crush on her and hated himself for it. Annie's hair whipped lightly in the breeze and hid her eyes from Faron's sight, which troubled him.

"Annie," he hissed again, crawling into the back. "Annie-" As he was patting her cheek, a strong hand gripped his wrist. But it quickly fell limp, as if tired from using so much energy.

"What year is it," Annie mewed as she opened her baggy blue eyes. Faron blinked and sat back, wrapping his fingers around the hilt of his sword.

"It's been two years," he rasped as she hefted herself up. "But it'll only be seconds before you die."

Annie stiffened and suddenly leapt over the edge of the carriage, bolting for the shade of the woods. Faron hopped off after, shouting for his horse to stay put. The girl stood behind a tree, but her lovely hair, hanging loose and waving in the wind, gave her away.

The scout tackled Annie into the moist dirt and nailed her down, pressing his fists into her palms to keep her still as he straddled the girl from above. Annie shrieked repeatedly but Faron stubbornly stayed put.

"You put up a shitty fight," Faron mused, a smirk pulling at the ends of his lips. "Are you stronger like _this_?"

He yanked her hand up and bit it, penny-tasting red flooding his mouth. A sudden shock of electricity sent him flying into a sturdy trunk as the blood oozed down his chin. Hastily, Faron licked up the delicious flavor, standing in the sudden midst of Titan steam.

Annie stepped from the cloudy arena, glaring down at the Scout with icy hues full of the hatred of the world.

_You, _she roared, flexing her clawed fingers as they hardened to a point. _I'm going to **kill**_ _you!_


	2. Surprise for the Both of Us

Annie lunged forward to grasp her opponent when he suddenly ripped his fangs into his own hand. She screamed and hopped back some, watching the burst of electricity. When Annie prepared to stare eye to eye with Faron, she instead faced a broad, thickly muscled abdominal area.

Gulping, the female tilted her head up in time for a fist to launch against her face. She flew back and crashed into a tree, splintering the wood in half.

_Annie,_ Faron hissed, a towering forty meters tall. _Do not run. Face your death._

Annie scrambled up and dashed into the secluded forest, panting as her feet uprooted tangles of brush and vines. She skidded and leaned against another tree, her chest heaving. The Titan glances back and stared as the other strided towards her, eyes a dazzling green.


End file.
